


A Girl So Sweet

by LittleRaven



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: There is much to appreciate in Nala. Rina POV.





	A Girl So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Rina would’ve robbed Nala anyday, happily so. An appealing target; Rina can’t imagine her not standing out in any marketplace. Now she’s learned that Nala is soft too, the kind who wouldn’t want her hand cut off, if the Rina were caught. 

Rina looks at her—not much to do on a boat but look—thinking of what she could’ve gotten away with before; or now, if the circumstances were different. There’s always more to notice about a girl like Nala. You never get your fill, say the poets. 

Rina sees Nala watching back, and decides to test that theory.


End file.
